


How Death Came to Meet Him

by MmeJack



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeJack/pseuds/MmeJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The question became: would Starscream face his death like the soldier he was (had once been)?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Death Came to Meet Him

  


The question became: would Starscream face his death like the soldier he was (had once been)?

No, evidently not.

Instead of staring Death in the face; instead of squaring his mangled melted shoulders, drawing himself up, and directing the full force of a haughty glare up the barrel of a heated gun, Starscream only stared. Hunched over what little remained of his wings and arm, Starscream met his execution like a resentful child, eyes wide and bright, but seeming capable of no more emotion than that.

Whatever happened to hysterical panic and desperate supplication had vanished as quickly as his viciousness and promises of violence. It was like all the pretense had been burnt out of him, scoured from the body of something that was soon going to be a corpse. And where once he'd worn melodrama around his shoulders like some decadent cape, he seemed to have lost his trappings the short distance it took his knees to hit the ground.

The gun whined, warming the air around his helm. The space between atoms crackled, ionizing trace elements in the atmosphere as the charge was focused to a lethal point. Starscream's response was silence, a hard won reaction few earned, the armour of his volatile temperament usually too thick and enduring.

There was no acceptance here, no understanding, but at the same time no denial either.

At the very last moment — that one fraction of a microsecond that separated sentience from a dead pile of metal — Stasrcream flinched away. The end product was the same: entire head removed, replaced only with smoke and the smell of burning circuitry as a body tipped over. That final blast had not been received to the face but caught on a cheek instead. One last paper thin refusal.

This was the true constant that would embrace these tattery remains of their race. Commander Starscream, Lord Stasrcream, Cadet, batch number, nameless protoform; designation, rank, and caste held no meaning, no substance. Not anymore.

Either way, Death came to meet him, receiving all sparks be they child, warrior, sycophant, slave, or Prime. After all, what was one more drop in the well of Allspark? 

**Author's Note:**

> Just dabbling my feet in a new fandom and prepping for some larger works/fills.
> 
> Be a hero: Give a concrit.
> 
> ***
> 
> If you'd like to request your own story, or would like to support the author, you're in luck! I take commissions/donations over [here](http://remorsebot.tumblr.com/comm)!


End file.
